Lonesome Predator
by zzzcrayonzzz
Summary: Living a life of solitude, Jaden starts to grow impatient until the day his uncle makes his usual three day leave. In the the depths of the woods a predator is hunting for his prey. A prey that was best left in story books. Sorry bad summary O o First story i have ever posted so be nice on me. M is for later chapters (Wink wink)
1. Wishes

_If you wished on a star, would it really come true?_ The boy quietly asked himself, a small pout pursing his lips. Jaden knew very little of the world past the grand line of trees. Ever sense birth he had lived in the wooden cottage with his uncle Chazz. Now at age seventeen he was becoming more anxious and felt the air thicken with his own distress. However soon his uncle would leave for a few days like he did during every beginning of winter, tell this day he never knew what he did. The soft drooping hazel eyes flickered back to the sky now releasing they had fallen. _If I could make a wish... I would wish to be free. Free from here. Free of every emotion and memory that chained me here. _


	2. Nightmare's Warnings

_ "See in his eyes. A pool of darkness."_

_ "Listen to the melody that binds him."_

The toned boy tensed under the whispering voices, gripping the sheets with anxiety unable to break the grasp of unconsciousness.

_ "The grasp tight. Her song deafening." _

_ "Can to you feel the end coming?" _

The male's voice was rough, dry from the heavy breathing during the night. "Who are you?" he mumbled shifting in the tangled sheets.

_ "She'll tear him down to be of need. Her soul to consumed by greed." _

_ "Rape him of his body, mind, and soul."_

Even in his dreams Yusei noticed the voice was similar to the one that haunted his previous nights. This nightmare however was different, as if she were chanting or singing.

_ "Went missing from the deep blue."_

_ "Buried deep in the rhythm."_

_ "Forgotten his lonesome heart, crying for the past."_

His eyes opened blinking, taking deep breathes in hopes of calming his unusual racing heart beat. He sat up gripping his forehead feeling the sweat the beaded his face. _My dream, I can't remember... _confused and slightly dizzy from his restless sleep the man stood swaying. The dream like all the others slipped his mind, his own thoughts falling onto the whispers echoing down the corridors as he passed.

_Half breed. Half Blood. Demon Blood. Demon Curse. _The words venomous in the boy's ears. He didn't let most things get to him, he was trained that way, but those words they burned him to the core. His combat boots thumped against his motorbike, to lost in his thoughts to here the clearing of one's throat. "Yusei?" the man was met with silence. "Yusei?" the boy only paused from his kicking, flickering his eyes up before going back to his action. "Yusei Fudo I suggest you pay attention, I have enough of your attitude." The man sneered gripping the boys forearm.

The cold blues broke from their trance glaring up at the man with disgust. "What?" he grunted ripping his arm from the leaders grasp.

"To make this quick. You are being relocated. You leave at midnight and your Duel Runner will be staying here." His hand blocked Yusei as his mouth opened to argue. "Crow said he'd watch it for you. So don't argue. Now here is your target list, the last two will be needed to be returned here for important purposes. No exceptions, if they die I'll have your head." _He'd enjoy killing me. _An envelope grazed his hand and he grasped firmly ripping the top.

He watched his leader make his exit wishing he could catch the man on fire. "You didn't tell me where I was relocated too."

His leader looked over his shoulder amused at the distress in the usual cold blue eyes. "The forest region. You will be on your own, only three others will be in that region but they have different missions." The door opened but his words hanged in the air as he parted. "Say your goodbyes; no one leaves that place sane or alive."

His palm rested under his chin watching through the small window. He felt tears hang in the lower lashes blurring his vision. Not that there was a lot to see, his room was plain, sucked of all colour. Bare white walls, worn out wood flooring, with only a small desk, drawer and bed which he accompanied filled the room. The small window to tiny to slip through, despite his petite and lanky figure was the only source of light, or life. His own childlike personality only went so far to brighten the place. The last of his confidence nearly shattered as he watched Chazz cast his spell over the cottage, the purple mist shadowing the earth trapped underneath it. However as his uncle disappeared with the teleportation spell Jaden broke into a fit of laughter, bouncing up and down. "Sorry Uncle, but I'm not the slacker you think I am." His devious grin slipping at the growl of his stomach. _Food first. _


	3. The Beginning to Their End

At first glance any 'norm' would see Yusei as calm, strong and very attractive if they were willing enough to look pass his demon mark hanging under his left eye. His blues eye had witnessed so much sorrow that any being with a heart would clench their own chest just in respect for the boy. Envious of growing strong despite the world which continued to fight him. Unfortunately the world was drained of any kindness, walls built to protect one's self from Yusei's kind, or rather his blood. They didn't see anything past the demon that was intermixed with them.

Yusei glanced over the training grounds battling himself to say one final goodbye. Gripping the rail harder than necessary as the echoing of aggressive grunts and crashing of weapons was silenced abruptly and he looked around at the man approaching the students. The air thickened as a hand landed on the boy's shoulders the amethyst eyes watering at the spoken words. "I'm sorry Yugi. We believe Yami and Atem were killed by _Her._" The boy stumbled back from the man's grip, his heart beat pounding in Yusei's ears.

Yugi looked around in a panic, eyes lowered in sadness. "No! How? I-I..." he shrieked gripping the sides of his tri coloured hair. "I want her dead. By my hands." He growled darkly.

"Yugi!" the man called after the boy as he disappeared through the doors. Smacking his hand against his forehead in annoyance.

Ruka placed down her knives nudging her twin brother Rua to follow. "Sir, where was Atem assigned too?"

The nameless man looked down at the two, speaking with clenched teeth. "The forest region." Yusei blinked in a mixture of anger and shock. His decision was clear now, he couldn't build the courage to say goodbye. Not after such terrible news of Atem and his Yami.

So he pulled away. Feeling the ache in his heart of leaving the only family he had. "Stay safe." He whispered.

...

Midnight was known throughout the distract as Devils Hour. The beginning of the day when the creatures of sinful lives and hatred feed. And here was Yusei, standing at the tree line of this despicable place, feeling the hungry gaze of demons padding their feet, claws and hooves for him to enter their territory.

For a moment in his life he was grateful for the abilities he possessed, grinning at the flame burning brightly within his soul. Stepping deep into the shadows of the trees the cold flames erupted from its cage. The night once silenced by the hunt, trembled with the terrified cries of the unexpected prey.

...

Jaden patted his stomach with a grin of satisfaction. Now full to his heart's content he walked into the rising sunlight stretching the kinks, and greeting the world with an opened mouth yawn. Lazily sitting on the grass, Jaden observed the shadow Chazz's magic casted. Taking a calming breath the sorcerer rubbed his hands together in preparation. The thrill for the escape causing a crescent shaped grin to spread upon his face. The kind hazel eyes hardening to a amber, magic quivering under the command of its master.

"_Shadows bow to your master, join me at my side._

_Become my blood, my will and strength."_

The magic darkened in colour trailing across the earth to the upward facing palms. Jaden bit his lip in pain, hissing the rest of the chant through clenched teeth.

"_Be the light within the darkness, shatter the cracks of the barrier._

_Be my path to freedom._

_Take away the Shadows Cage."_

Amber sizzled out to the hazel eyes, as the darkness dissolved into the shadows surrounding him. Like a shattered mirror the barrier fell materializing before the pieces could harm the grinning sorcerer. Brushing off the dirt from his knees, he grabbed a small bag and reg jacket before taking off in the world he so wished to see.

Unaware to enthusiastic young man, a figure observed him from the distant. Nails digging into her palm as they balled into fist. Sneering in disgust, she turned in the direction of her long lost love.


	4. Jaden's New Friend, and an Odd Encounter

"Hey there!" Jaden whispered crouching down softly. He knew of the danger of approaching unknown creatures but the fuzzy ball of fur seemed the least threatening thing he'd ever seen. The big eyes took a hesitant peek up at the stranger, cooing softly in response. "Are you hurt?" he asked, the Kuriboh purring at the soft gentle and caring tone. Small white wings branched out tenderly and the Kuriboh took to the air, swirling around the boy with hair similar to his appearance. "I guess your okay!" He laughed snuggling the soft fur as the creature landed on his shoulder. "Wanna go on an adventure with me?"

"Coo la!" it sang batting its wings in agreement.

Jaden started forward with his new companion. "So which direction should we go?" he asked slowing his pace and observing the lively scenery. "I never been out this far, so you'll have to help me!" In response the ball of fur cooed leaning to his left, and Jaden followed.

...

Jaden was led by the creature to a cliff edge, the ball of fur nuzzling between his shoulders blades. Eyes furrowing in concern. "What is it?" he watched as the winged creature looked below whimpering softly. Gripping the moss covered floor he peeked over blinking in amassment, and horror. A boy stood face to face with a growling beast, standing on its hind legs baring its many rows of teeth. He could only see very little of the man from this distance, only estimating he was near or older to his age. Jaden stood up on shaking legs, desperately searching the dense woods below in hopes of finding help. He frowned when he saw nothing, as if the woods themselves rid the animals from the area, in fear of the death match within its wits.

BOOM

Jaden fell hard on his backside from the sudden and harsh force. Coughing up the dust clouding the air around him. "Ouch... What happened? Hey, fuzzy guy, you okay?" he opened his eyes softly blinking them to clear the dizziness. Large brown eyes blocked out the world, as the creature cooed in relief, backing out of Jaden's face. Wincing from the slight pain, he managed a toothy grin to reassure the ball of fur. "I'm fine, no worries! So what happened?" The creature turned peering over the cliff once more before looking at the confused boy. Getting up on all fours he once again peered over the side.

The boy was gone and the beast was dead.

...

Planning ahead was never his thing. Firstly he never really needed too, with a life of isolation he didn't have to worry about much. Until now. From his uncle constant complaining, Jaden ate more than other kids his age. Chazz would shut his mouth once Jaden asked to meet this other kids. Of course Chazz said no. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts and to once again focus on the problem. He was hungry. Very hungry. His lips pouted as he laid on his back spread out wide like a frustrated child. The loud howl of his stomach only a constant reminder. "Food..." he grumbled, rolling to his side playing with the grass. "Boredom..." he face planted the earth too lazy to deal with either problem.

"Waa ah..." the fuzzy guy whimpered nudging the boys cheek.

Jaden smirked, winking at the creature before closing his eyes. "I'm just gonna rest for a bit..." he mumbled. The Kuriboh looked up at the sky to only see the bright blue sky, night far off.

...

The cloaked figure watched the boy, a small smile on its lips. The figure new of the boy's existence, however it seemed Yusei had forgotten lots of his past. To the cloaked woman this was a chance at her lost lover once again. "Yusei..." she moaned touching her lips with a faint blush, unable to be seen past the shadow under her hood. _But our life together can not start until the other boy dies. _


End file.
